


Russian Dolls

by thelittlepalmtree



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlepalmtree/pseuds/thelittlepalmtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi Wan and Padmé are finally reunited after a long time apart and can't wait to get to the bedroom. But there is one last obstacle they must face: Padmé's clothes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Dolls

"Padmé..." Obi Wan ran to his wife the moment his padawan left the room. Anakin had to make curfew but Obi Wan had no such restriction. His lips pressed to her forehead as he gathered her into his arms.

"Obi Wan!" She smiled, pulling his face down so their lips could meet. "I missed you."

"I love you." He smiled against her lips. His arms tightened around her, trying to bring her closer, but he met a barrier. It was the stiff bell shape of her dress. She'd just come from a senate debate.

He began taking unhooking the back, and her hands moved to push away his cloak. Upon finding her dress seemed to have a hundred tiny hooks down his back he used the force to undo them. Her hands moved to his belt and tossed it away, "Um wait..." She said softly.

"Wait?" He frowned, he wanted her now, was she upset?

"You have to take the sleeves off first." She mumbled and lifted a flap of fabric to reveal instead of a seam holding her seams in place there was a hundred little buttons. He groaned and used the force again, hoping Anakin was far enough by now to not notice such a small usage.

"Um sorry..." She pulled back and began to take off the stiff shoulder piece, somehow her sleeves still seemed to be on, but that was just the velvet under dress. Obi Wan sighed and went to remove her head dress. She usually had four or more handmaiden helping her with this task, but now it was just the two of them.

He tried just pulling the comb-like piece out but Padmé let out a little mewl of pain and he immediately relented, kissing her hair and whispering his apologies.

She laughed, "It's alright, Dormé usually tells me to suck it up." She showed him to undo the braids wrapping around the comb. It was actually very complex and he couldn't use the force to speed it along. It took a good five minutes until her long dark hair was finally free, during which time Padmé had only removed her first layer.

This was taking longer than he'd realized.

He considered simply tossing her on the couch and pushing back her skirts, but had the distinct feeling that the weight of all that fabric might kill her. No wonder she was so strong, there must be at least 100lbs of weight on her slim body.

/Patience/. He reminded himself. He helped her out of the velvet underdress only to frown.

"You need a support frame for your outfit?"

Metal bars came off each shoulder and there was a bell-shaped skeleton balancing off her hips, under which several petticoats seemed to be hiding, and was she wearing platform shoes?

"Bibble seems to think it will improve my image to look larger than life. Do you have any idea what it's like to stare down life forms who are two feet taller than you?"

"Yes." He smirked despite his growing irritation. He didn't want a fashion demonstration, he wanted his wife's naked form laid out before him, ready to be ravished.

She slowly began to unhook the cage on her right arm. The structure was surprisingly complex so that she could have relatively good mobility. As one fell clattering to the floor he began to work at her hips (and she at her other arm). At least he could see the curve of her breasts under the cotton underdress.

The next step was her many petticoats. Padmé yawned as she slowly released them one by one. There were eight, all fastened to her by a draw string. Obi Wan watched with dwindling patience. "My love...please..." He begged. She was getting tired, he could feel it. It was selfish, but, he'd been dreaming of this moment for so long...

"I'm...mmm...sorry." She stifled a yawn in the middle of the sentence. He waved his hand and the ridiculous petticoats fell to the floor with a "whoosh".

He smiled as finally all that was left was the under...what was that?

"Sorry, I get cold." Padmé said as she revealed she was wearing tights, leggings, and a tank top.

"How is that even possible?"

She shrugged and sluggishly began to take off her final layers. Obi Wan wasted no more time and scooped her up in his arms. Unfortunately by the time he laid her perfect, naked form in the bed she was asleep.

Well...he couldn't help but love her peaceful form. All the stress of politics and the war was gone, and she looked perfectly relaxed. He crawled into bed with her, reaching out with the force one last time to turn off the lights.

Next time, he'd give her a little heads up so she could change before he arrived.

 


End file.
